1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cursor control technology and more particularly, to an operation control device, which is a human-friendly design that allows the user to keep in one same posture during operation, enhancing operation stability and comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of the modern technology and electronic industry, many different kinds of consumer electronics, such as computer, mobile telephone, digital camera, personal digital assistant, multimedia player and etc., have entered into our daily life. Nowadays, computer has become an important tool and is intensively used by people daily. Further, following the development and popularization of home and office networks, people can use the internet to search information, listen to music, watch movies and TV news, play on-line games, send and receive e-mails, make on-line shopping, on-line subscription and on-line payment.
Further, a computer has multiple functions, bringing convenience to the user. Further, a computer may be equipped with a keyboard and/or mouse for controlling a cursor on a display screen for menu item selection, cursor dragging or other operations. When operating a computer mouse, a user may rest the wrist of the hand on the desk or a mouse pad and then move the computer mouse or click the button of the computer mouse with the fingers. However, when going to move the computer mouse over a big area, the user must lift the wrist from the desk or mouse pad. Excessive or improper use of a computer may cause pain in the wrist (the so-called carpal tunnel syndrome). In order to eliminate this problem, wrist rests are created. A wrist rest is a device used to support the wrist while typing or when using a computer mouse. However, leaning the wrists on a wrist rest for long periods can put a lot of pressure on the undersides of the wrists. This may cause carpal tunnel syndrome to develop. Actually, a wrist rest does help align the user's hands and wrists while mousing. Further, an improperly used wrist rest may actually cause more repetitive stress injuries for those who mouse for extended periods of time. To avoid wrist injury, a wrist pad may be used. However, when operating a mouse, the user may lift the hand from the wrist pad to move the mouse, lowering the practicability of the wrist pad. Therefore, computer manufacturers are trying hard to create orthopedically engineered computers and computer peripheral devices.